D'Ken Neramani (Earth-616)
Heather Cameron (possible daughter or niece); Davis Cameron (possible son or nephew); Black Light (nephew); White Noise (niece); Sharra Neramani (niece or daughter); Xandra (niece); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chandilar, Shi'ar Empire. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 187 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Feathers | CharRef = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Shi'ar Majestor | Education = Presumably royally tutored | Origin = Shi'ar | PlaceOfBirth = Aerie, M-31/Andromeda galaxy | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #97 | Death = Uncanny X-Men #485 | HistoryText = D'Ken Neramani was a member of the royal family of the Shi'ar Empire, which was governed by the extraterrestrial Shi'ar race and controlled all known inhabited planets in the galaxy in which the Shi'ar dwelled. The eldest heir to the Shi'ar throne was D'Ken's older sister, known as Deathbird. However, after murdering her father and one of her sisters, Deathbird was denied her birthright as heir to the throne, and D'ken became majestor (emperor) instead. For crimes against the state, Deathbird was exiled into space. Christopher Summers, a human abducted by the Shi'ar, attempted to kill D'Ken after the emperor had placed Summers' wife in his harem. Summers failed, and D'Ken murdered his wife Katherine in front of him. D'Ken then ripped her unborn child out of her womb, and then placed the child in an incubation-acceleration chamber to breed the child for slavery. Summers was sentenced to work in the mine pits until death, but he again managed to escape, becoming Corsair of the rebel Starjammers, and fought against D'Ken's empire. D'Ken grew insane. His younger sister Lilandra, then serving as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Guard, learned that he intended to make use of the incredible power trapped within the M'Kraan Crystal. D'Ken was blind to the true danger that the Crystal presented, and believed he could control its unleashed power and use it for his own ends. Lilandra opposed his plans in the Shi'ar High Council, and D'ken had her arrested. He then had word leaked that she had tried to kill D'ken and usurp the throne. Civil war broke out in the empire as a result. D'ken had Lilandra held captive aboard the imperial flagship before she was to be executed, but Lilandra escaped in a small starship. Lilandra needed help to stop her brother from destroying the universe. She mentally saw the image of the Earth telepath Charles Xavier, who had recently used his powers to unite much of the collective will of all of Earth's humanity to create enough psychic force to drive off the invading alien Z'Nox. Knowing of Earth and its large number of superhuman beings, Lilandra traveled there for help. D'Ken ordered Shi'ar agent Davan Shakari to kill Xavier and prevent Lilandra from enlisting Xavier's aid against him. Lilandra finally met Xavier but was soon captured by Shakari. Shakari transported her through an artificially created stargate through hyperspace to the world where the M'Kraan Crystal stood. D'Ken and the Imperial Guard were waiting, as the time for D'Ken to carry out his insane plan had finally come. Xavier's team of superhuman mutant champions, the X-Men, followed through the stargate to the same world. There the power of the Crystal began to be unleashed, but the universe was saved from annihilation by the being known as Phoenix, who had taken on the form and persona of Jean Grey. D'ken went incurably insane and nearly catatonic as a result of a psychic attack on him within the Crystal. Lilandra replaced D'Ken, becoming Majestrix (empress) with Xavier briefly as her consort. Rise and fall of the Sha'ir Empire Years later, a faction of the Shi'ar Empire called the Secret Order overthrew Lilandra in order to bring the Shi'ar empire back to its old ways. D'Ken was woken up by the son of Corsair and now former X-Man Vulcan, who had gone insane and recently returned to that part of the galaxy to kill D'Ken in revenge for the death of his mother all those years ago. Preferring to have Vulcan at his side than at his back, D'Ken allowed him to marry his sister Deathbird, whom Vulcan had formed a romantic connection with. They were to rule the Shi'ar Empire together. Ultimately, Vulcan still betrayed D'Ken and melted him with his powers. | Powers = D'ken had typical Shi'ar mammalian and avian characteristic with feathers in place of hair, could lift 1 ton, and had 20 times human endurance/stamina. Insanely hungry for power, he was willing to sacrifice his family and even his entire Empire to achieve his goals. Either he or his advisors could summon demonic beings such as the Soul-Drinker. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal Shi'ar male with little exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Shi'ar starships. | Weapons = Shi'ar energy weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * - }} Category:Neramani Family Category:Avian Form Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Insanity